Watashi wa Hikari desu?
by Grimmpeddler
Summary: Hikari is a demon? They think. Who lived with Sensui, she knows nothinng of her past, and seems to be involded in all their live before they even know of her.Why has she got Enma so freaked out? HieixOc KuramaXOc eventually
1. Chapter 1

This is an old story . I started this about two years ago, lol.

I changed the main charaters name like 3 times, so if you see any really dumb mistakes please let me know.

i do not own Yu yu hakusho.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

What is one to do when they have no one, only strong enough to kill a mouse in a

world that depended on strength and power.

Do they turn to the first person that is willing to take them in?

Well what ever the answer to that question may be, that's what Hikari did.

She was left in the middle of the Makai forest with no ties to her past, no last name.

The only thing she had was the longing of the love of a mother and father. She has never

lived with anybody she has never had any contact with even a demon, the fact that she

was able to stay hidden even remained a mystery to her self.

'It's been 12 years since my parents left me in the forest, its been 10 years since he found me' Hikari thought to her self, she was currently looking out of balcony window.

She was remembering the day _he_ found her.

Flash back

_Little Hikari was aimlessly wondering around the forest, just walking like always_

_Nothing ever changes will any one ever care for me, will any one ever even notice that I'm alive she thought to her self . She can't remember how long its been since she has eaten or changed her clothes, even at the age of three, she was wiser that most adults._

_She never stopped walking, silently prying for someone, and as if Kami was sending her a message, a tall man walked out of the bushes. One might think he were a girl if it weren't for his muscle, he had brown eyes and long black hair pulled into a pony tail._

_At first he didn't seem to notice that she was even there, so she continued walking think he was just another passer bye, but he walked right up to her "What are you doing out her on your own child?" he questioned in a harsh tone "I-I-I don't know." she stuttered_

"_What do you mean you don't know?" he glared "Where are you parents?" he commanded "I don't know, they left me here!" he's glare softened a little "How long have you been out here?" he face hardened once more "I don't know." she was getting ready to walk away but he stopped her._

"_You will come stay with me." he ordered rather than asked "O-o-ok sir." she looked up at him trying to decide whether or not to trust him "You are to call me Sensui-sama." he turned and walked away._

End flash back

She focused on the rain outside, she always loved the rain of course its hard not to, it so refreshing and free, just falling with no were unparticular to go. Her concentration was broken when a maid walked in her room "Hikari-sama, Lord Sensui request your presents in his study." Hikari turned to the maid with an icy glare, and walk out the door not saying anything.

'What could he want now? I didn't do anything, unless he has another mission for me.'

She thought stopping in front of a large oak door.

She lightly tapped the door and entered after hearing a faint "Enter"

"Sensui-sama you requested my presents?" she bowed

"Yes I did, I have another mission for you." she lightly shied

"For you mission you will have to travel only a little out of the territory, when you get there you will encounter four boys two Nigen and two Yokai, when you find them I want you to kill them. Do you under stand me?" she gently nodded "Yes sir."

"Good now go get changed, then leave." he dismissed her.

'How did I get stuck living with such a jerk, but then he was the only one who noticed me...'

She argued with her self all the way to her room. When she got to her room she stepped over to a large wardrobe and pulled out baggy black pants, a black tank top, a black hoodie, and soft soled black combat boots.

She gently slipped off her black silk kimono and put on the clothes.

She looked at her self in the mirror after pulling on her clothes.

Her black hair flowing around her waist, with deep red locks running throughout her hair, her silver eyes as emotionless as always, she had a very slim figure, she never ate only when she _had_ to. She was also very short, about 4'10. Sharp deadly claws adorned her hands.

After she got dressed she pulled out her weapons which consisted of one katana.

Her katana was made from the strongest silver, so sharp it could cut clean threw brick.

It had a silver handle that had tiger carved into it the hand guard.

Hikari sighed slightly looking at the tiger 'Ashamed no one ever sees it.' She wrapped the handle and hand guard with cloth. 'It'd be sad to see it get rusted with blood.'

Her next weapon was a simple dagger that strapped to her arm.

Finally was a pair of last resort knives. Hikari usually got the job done with her katana but just incase she ever need it her had them.

When she finished getting ready she went out to her balcony and jumped off the three story balcony, but landing gracefully and quietly on the ground, then she ran off towards the location.

Hikari was a very fast runner and well trained demon couldn't see her if they had tried.

Speed was vital if you lived in Makai, if you were losing poorly in a battle it was best just to run.

After traveling for an hour she reached a clearing where the reiki was particularly high, she stopped to determine whether these were the people.

When she looked around the rather large clearing she saw four teens entering from the other side.

When she got a closer look she noticed the two were human and two were demon.

These were the guys!

Hikari watched them for a bit trying to figure out there style of fighting.

One had a pile of carrots for hair; it was styled in the weirdest way.

To Hikari he seamed weak, well weaker than her anyways, he could cause some damage.

The next one had Black hair simply slicked back. He had a lot of power for a nigen, she

would have to watch out for him.

Then one of the yokai came into focus, he had rose red hair and emerald green eyes, he seemed to be the brains of the group, the one to keep things in order. He was mysterious, also very powerful but something about him told her to watch out.

When she turned her attention the fourth one? he wasn't there. 'What? Where is he, he was just there' Hikari heard someone behind her, when she turned to see what it was she got caught off guard by someone punching her in the stomach.

She fell out of the tree she was observing in.

She blacked out for only a moment, apparently that's all they needed because when she opened her eyes again she was being held tight in place by very painful vines and the boys were staring at her.

"Why were you watching us?" yelled the boy with slicked back black hair.

Hikari cringed slightly at the aggressiveness; the slight movement led the vines to start pull harder on her skin, tearing it making her bleed.

All the boys noticed this but what surprised them was the her eyes and face still showed no emotion.

(A/N; I have to add this, some people start crying when you pinch then, so anyone else would probably pass out from the pain)

"OK I'll ask one more time, why were you watching us?" this time the red head interrupted "Yusuke stop,your scaring her. Ok can you please tell us why your' watching us?" he asked calmly, Hikari was surprised by his kindness.

"I was sent here you kill you by Sensui-sama." she spoke softly.

This time it was the one who knocked Hikari out of the tree who spoke.

"Why do you work for Sensui?" he voice was hard and icy.

"It is not my will to work for him." she looked up at them all.

The guys looked at her for a moment then started to whisper to each other.

Finally ten minutes later, the one with red hair came up to her.

"You are going to come with us, you can either come nicely so I can let you out of these vines or we can pull you with the vines." he spoke in a, still very polite voice

'Well either way I have to go so that doesn't matter but if I leave Sensui will hunt me down and kill me.' Hikari thought

"I'll go with you, for the cost for my life." she spoke dully

Kurama's eyes widened at the statement

"What do you mean for cost of your life?" he gazed down at her

Lily just turned head and looked away "Master Sensui is harsh." she whispered.

That whisper was so quiet that he had to strain to hear it.

"Come on Kurama, binky breath will be mad if we don't get back soon!" shouted the boy named Yusuke

Kurama tuned back to Hikari "Will you come quietly?"

"I already said yes but if you fell safer with me in these then that's fine as well."

He couldn't see any lie on her face, but then again you couldn't see much of anything on her face.

"Just for a little bit then you can walk on your own." he turned a started to walk towards the group dragging Hikari beside.

Kurama was expecting her to get up and walk but she never did. He stopped and turned to look at her. "Aren't you going to walk?"

She glanced up at him "No you said you can walk or I'll pull you, and I'm not out of the vines yet so that means you get to pull me."

Yusuke and Kuwabara chuckled when she said that, and Hiei almost grinned, almost.

As for Kurama he was kind of expecting something like that.

"Don't my thorns hurt?" he was staring at the blood that was seeping out of her arms.

"Yes they hurt, really bad actually, but not bad enough to cry about it. Now can we get out of here before they come looking for you." Hikari was meekly trying to stand but kept falling.

"Ok so now you pull me or someone carries me." Kurama looked down at her again, he picked her up and carried her.

They were walking for about an hour before any one spoke.

Oddly enough the first one to speak was Hikari.

"Some where are we going anyways?"

"Were trying to get to a portal, that will take us to the spirit world." said Yusuke from ahead.

"Oh, well if you really wanted to I could make you a portal." everyone stopped and looked at her.

"You can make portals? How?" Kurama set her down, but still holding on to her.

"Well its some thing Sensui taught me when I was little, and I don't know how."

"How do we know if we can trust you?" ask Kuwabara, while she made a portal.

"Believe me if I wanted to kill you I would have, Kurama was carrying me the entire time I could have easily killed him."

All the guys looked at each other, but what really got them to agree was when, Hiei stepped through.

Every one held there breath for a minute, before he stepped back threw.

"Hn, You can go threw it goes right in front of the baby's office door."

One by one all of the guys stepped threw, but or course not before pushing their hostage through.

On the other side Kurama stepped through the portal to discover Hiei holding Hikari up by the vines that were still wrapped around her arms.

"Hiei what are you doing?" Kurama shied

"Hn, It looked like fun." Then Hiei did something that surprised, well, no one really, he threw, Hikari against the door to Koenma's office, but when he threw her the door opened and she slammed into the unexpected teen form of the prince of spirit world.

"Yo binky breath we're back from our mission." shouted Yusuke.

Yusuke didn't seem to notice that Hikari and Koenma were in a very compromising position.

Hikari was laying flat on her back, and Koenma was

Positioned over her waist with his face only centimeters from her bust.

"Umm... Hi I'm Hikari, its' nice to meet you an all but can you please get off me now."

She spoke, fighting the embarrassment in her voice.

Koenma blushed shades of red that didn't even exists "Um yes, I'm really sorry please come in my office." he motioned for every one to come in his office.

Kurama was biting his lower lip trying not to laugh but failing, Yusuke and Kuwabara didn't even know what was going on, and Hiei had to turn around so no one saw the huge grin on his face.

Inside Koenma's office he pulled out a chair for Hikari, as every one else sat on the floor or stood.

"So why did you guys bring back Hikari?" Koenma was staring at Yusuke.

"Because Sensui sent her to kill us, and she is the first one we caught."

Koenma turned his stare to Hikari.

"Why did he send you to kill them? And not some on else?"

"I don't know cause maybe me finally decided to let me go, I could only hope, but then again I do know to much." she grinned up at Koenma

Koenma grinned back down at her.

Kuwabara winced "Ok this is freaking me out why are you staring at each other like that?"

Koenma and Hikari finally snapped out of the little contest.

"Ok why don't you tell me why you work for Sensui?"

"Well, when I was around the age of three he found me wondering the forest, my parents left me there. Since then, he took me in, trained me, and watched out for me. However as I aged my power grew, more then they should have, according to Sensui, so he started studying, extracting only certain thing from my power. So I am merely working for Sensui as a tool."

She looked away from every one.

"So he's not your dad, and you don't remember who your real parents are. You have no clue to your passed?" Yusuke looked down sadly at her

"I have some knowledge of my power, not enough to use it effectively, as for your other assumptions, your correct."

Koenma was in deep thought, trying to connect the dots; it was hard considering they didn't even know if this was her true name or where she originated from.

"Well, I cant send you back to Sensui, you hold too much information that valuable to us, and I trust you don't want to go back?" Hikari nodded in agreement "And you can't stay here, or my father would kill me, so… " Koenma looked at the Spirit Detective.

"Koenma w-what are you thinking?" stuttered Yusuke

"Well you are the ones who kidnapped her so you should be the ones to have to watch her." His grin broadened

"He right its only fair and it is your job." added Kurama

"Hmph, fine." Yusuke snorted

'Who said I wanted to live with them' thought Hikari

"Ok good, now, I will have a room ready for you by tomorrow, also I will have a school and schedule for you."

Hikari glared at him "I don't need a room; I have nothing to put in it."

Koenma continued to grin "I'll fix that to, now leave." he opened a portal and every one went through.

At the Spirit Detectives house every one just sat around for a while.

Until Hikari spoke up "Am I in trouble?"

Kurama looked at her "What do you mean?"

"Well you kind of forced me here to see Koenma so I was assuming so."

Yusuke spoke up "I think he'll tell you tomorrow if you're if trouble.

We should get to know each other before the girls show up and make us play truth or dare." He added with a slight look of horror on his face.

"What is truth or dare, also I hope you don't mean the girls that are crossing the yard now." All the guys turned to Hikari.

"How do you know that? Also how do you not know what Truth or Dare is?" asked Kuwabara

"Well first of all, you try training with Sensui and Toguro and not knowing some thing like that, and as for your next question I have never been to Nigenkai."

Before Kuwabara could reply four girls came walking in the room.

They all turned to Hikari and crowded her

"Hi I'm Botan, that's Keiko, Yukina, and Shizuru."

Hikari looked at the girls. Botan was a happy, marry, bubbly piece of work, complete with pink hair and blues eyes, and yet she smelled or death. Hikari wanted to kill her. Then there was Keiko, she had dull brown hair with the same dull brown eye, but her personality was nothing like that she was very out going and caring. Then Shizuru she also had brown hair and brown eye but the were very vibrant, she reminded her of Kuwabaka, she seemed tough like him. Finally was Yukina, she was very pretty, with her clear turquoise hair and crimson eyes, she was very wiser for her age, also she looked very caring, and innocent, like no living soul on earth could hate or even think of being the tiniest bit upset with her.

"Nice to meet you all." Hikari spoke softly; her shell was starting to break.

"What's your name?" asked the girl named Keiko

"My name is Hikari." this time Yukina spoke up.

"Hi Hikari, Koenma told us you need to go shopping for some cloths so he sent us."

Hikari raised a brow at this "I've never been shopping before."

Botan frowned "There are stores in Makai, its not third world. How have you not been shopping?"

Hikari glared at the woman "I have only left the territory twice, once on orders to kill, another time, just to be locked up in another house. All my necessities were brought to me"

"Well that just sounds spoiled to me, hmph." Botan turned her nose up 'Hypocrite' thought Hikari

Mean while all the guys are watching. Trying not laugh.

"Ok you're coming with us, and then we're going to get dinner." Shizuru started pulling Hikari out the door.

Hikari jumped out of her grip and landed behind Hiei.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"To the mall." said Botan starting to pull Hikari out the door again.

"To the what?" ask Hikari getting more confused

"You mean you've never been to the mall?" Shrieked Keiko

"I've never been to Nigenkai!" shouted Hikari

"Its ok Hikari-sama, we can show you around, now please come." Yukina was trying to pull her out of the door.

Hikari tried to glare at Yukina, "Damn you Yukina, its physically impossible to hate you."

Yukina just grind at her, "Ya your right it is impossible for any one to hate her." shouted Kuwabara.

Yusuke looked at him "Well I don't know man, Toguro kinda does. I mean he only kidnapped her." Hikari looked at Yusuke, already not liking where this was going.

"He doesn't hate her," Hikari looked away from everyone "he would have killed her, had he really hated her, she was merely a pawn in one of his plans." She faltered at the end.

Hiei started growling, "You knew about that onna?"

Hikari looked back at Yukina and Botan "Yes I knew about it, lets just go." She got up and walked out side.

Back inside everyone was glaring, except Yukina; she followed Hikari out the door.

"Well that was weird, so any way you guys are going to meat us for dinner I call and let you know were to go, K bye!" Botan pulled the rest of the girls out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Later at the mall, Keiko, Botan, and Yukina (Shizuru had to leave) were dragging Hikari through the mall and every store, it was exhausting, and to be honest Hikari liked none of the cloths they had tossed her way. Sure they were nice, but for some one else.

They had already been there for a few hours and still had nothing, Hikari was refusing everything.

"You know Hikari, for someone who has never been shopping before, you extremely picky." Botan was getting fed up, she herself, held four bags and was ready to eat.

"I am sorry. I don't want to waist your money, or Koenma's, but I'm not getting anything pretending I'll wear it."

"Okay, how about we try one more store? If you don't fined anything, we'll by you twenty of the same damn thing okay?" negotiated Keiko, and she dragged Hikari off to the other end of the mall.

"And here we are!" Keiko beamed "Great idea!" Yukina clapped

"W-what? Are you two sure its dark in there…and loud.."

Hikari looked at the sign "Hot Topic" she glanced at Botan.

"It's merely a store, why are you scared?"

"Well it's just not my kind of place, okay, the people are all scary."

Hikari sighed, "Judgmental…figures" and walked in.

By the end of the whole experience Yukina had some pajamas

Keiko found some skinny pants she loved,

Hikari found some interesting shirt and pants,

And the high and mighty Botan even found something she liked.

"Well, I'll admit that wasn't bad, BUT I swear the cashier was glaring at me!" Botan was trying not to seem like a total bitch.

"No Botan, the only one glaring was me." Hikari growled

"So were should we got to eat?" interrupted Keiko

"I don't know but we should hurry 'cause I told the boys to meet us. If they get too hungry they'll force Kurama to cook." She paused to think "How about 'Musashi'?" Keiko suggested.

"Ya! That place sounds great! Ok let me call the guys." Botan pulled out what looked like a compact mirror, and pressed some buttons, Yusuke's face appeared and the 'mirror'

"What?" he asked rather rudely

"Were meeting at Musashi at the mall ok." she Botan.

"Finally! We were wondering when you were going to call, we'll be there in a few minutes." Botan slammed it shut then her and Keiko walked towards the restaurant.

Hikari turned to Yukina "Have you ever been to this 'Musashi' they speak of?"

"Yes, it a restaurant." she said in her usual sweet manner, her eyes laughed a bit.

"Yukina, are you laughing at me?" Hikari raised an eye brow

"I'm so sorry Hikari-chan, but your naïveté, is amusing. I know I shouldn't be laughing, my first time to Nigenkai was disorientating, I don't believe I talked for two weeks." she grinned

Hikari only looked at Yukina and grunted "Not very lady like Hikari-chan."

As they started toward the restaurant the two found them selves being encircled by a group of boys.

"Hey beauties how are you this fine after noon?" a tall boy stepped to the pair.

The girls merely looked at him, and did not reply. As he close still closer, Hikari stepped back. A hand clamped around her and Yukina's shoulder. "Aw, Hojo you're scaring the little dames" chuckled his friend.

Hikari at that moment was having an inner battle with her self. 'What the hell am I supposed to do here? I suspect I can't kill them, and play these "dames" hurts both me and Yukina! What the hell do I do.' she audibly growled

'Nothing.' Demanded a foreign voice.

(A/N: remember Botan and Keiko aren't there)

The boy called 'Hojo' was reaching out for Hikari; he would have succeeded, if a fist had not appeared out of seemingly no where and punched him square in the face.

Both Yukina and Hikari looked up to see Yusuke in fighting stance, ready for any of the (now fleeing) gang members to attack.

Yukina and Hikari felt a gentle tap on the shoulders, expecting to find another hooligan, instead; greeted by the pleasant face of Kurama.

'He is too feminine to be male' she glanced at him, which did not go missed 'I shall inquire about it a later time.'

"I trust your both well?" he was chuckling 'Odd' Hikari was puzzled by him.

"Yes thank you Kurama-san." Yukina said. Hikari only nodded.

"Well I'm going to have to yell at Keiko and Botan for leaving you out here." Yusuke growled, looking towards the restaurant.

"Yes why did they leave you out here?" asked Kurama, and both of the girls just shrugged.

Hikari was looking around, she had felt an odd pulling sensation on her mind, and noticed Hiei staring at her, not glaring. She raised a brow at him.

She was still a little uncomfortable with him from the mishap at the house but she knew he would eventually get over it.

Hikari walked over to where Hiei stood, "Hello Hiei, how are you?" Hikari bowed slightly and smiled at him.

Hiei stared at her a moment longer, then walked off to everyone else. Hikari ran after Yukina.

When everyone had put in their orders and got settled in, an unsettling silence hovered over the group.

"So….how was everyone's day?" Keiko piped in.

Silence

"Weird, why is it everyone is silent? Everyone seemed so chatty before, could it be I ruin the company?" Hikari was trying to make everyone feel worse. "No, no certainly not, it's just been a rather excitement filled day. There is a lot to turn over in all of our heads." Kurama…always trying to salvage the good.

'Hmm, I smell a lie. I must be making this atmosphere uneasy. Haha, I never did agree to be friends with everyone, technically I am a captive.' Hikari's mind was turning over one evil plan after another.

Hiei snarled rather loud "Onna, I advise you use none of those plans. We will only drag you back." "Telepath?" "Correct, I've been observing your brain activity for some time now, rather barren in there no?"

Hikari grinned a wicked one, "It's barren for a reason Chibi, and its security, to keep wandering minds out." She shot him a glare, "It makes sense now though, why you are always frustrated. You can't pick at my mind like everyone else's, keep trying and you'll find your self rather pained."

Kurama, now curious like any proper kitsune type would be, piped in "What do you mean pained?" Hikari chuckled, "Well, he can only at the moment read my very top thoughts, my most vulnerable. However, my memories, deep thoughts, and even images, are blocked in several layers in my mind. The deeper he tries to go the more wound in he will become, his own mind being lost in the barriers of mine. It's a trick Toguro taught me, he warned me that I should always be on guard around Sensui, for the most part it worked, Sensui eventually gave up and figured I was brain damaged."

Everyone blinked, trying to absorb what they had just been told.

"Several layers? Shouldn't that mean memories of your past, of your life before Sensui be in there some where?" Yusuke eyeing a waiter carrying a tray of food pasted, "Yes, my past is there, but in layers I cannot access. I have tried, all resulting in a vegetable like state for a couple months and a pounding head-ache to follow." Hikari, eyeing the same man, eventually the man got the message and came back to their table with everyone's food. The table was enveloped in silence again.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The group stumbled back in the door, having been filled to their heart's content. The evening had progressed with a some what little tone, thanks to Yukina and Kurama.

"What next?" Kuwabara was beginning to get bored.

Yusuke cringed; he knew what Botan and Keiko wanted to do.

The same damn thing they all ways wanted to do.

"Let's play truth or dare!" shouted Botan and Keiko together.

The four men sighed, they were constantly dragged into these embarrassing games, actually they played it so much, Hiei even stopped telling them he wasn't going to play.

He knew they would threaten him with the same thing as always. (Yukina)

Hikari raised an eye brow "What?"

Keiko gasped "You mean you've never played truth or dare?"

Hikari gritted her teeth 'How many times do I have to tell them, I've never lived here?' "No I've never even herd of truth or dare."

"That's okay Hikari-chan; we'd be more then happy to teach you." Yukina pulled the girl down to sit next to her. Everyone else arranged themselves around the pair.

"Ok I'll go first," cheered Botan "Kurama, truth or dare?"

Kurama sweet dropped "Truth."

Botan shied "Sissy, ok, have you ever gone out with any of your fan girls?"

Kurama blushed "Well….I have gone out with a few but…" the room erupted into laughter, Hikari just looked sort of blank.

"Hehehe, I knew it. Ok choose some one."

Kurama looked around the room, and looked directly at Hiei.

'_No fox.'_

'_All in the spirit of the game Hiei'_

"Ok Hiei, truth or dare?"

"Hn. Truth it is."

Kurama grind as did Yusuke, he knew what Kurama was going to ask but, Yusuke didn't know if it was such a good idea, after all he didn't want to die……again.

"Ok Hiei, Do you know where Yukina's brother is?" he slightly chuckled

Hiei on the other hand was fuming. Yukina was looking at him intently.

"No idea." he said really fast.

"If you know where he is you should tell us Hiei." snickered Yusuke.

Hiei grinned with kind of freaked every one out "You asked if I knew where he was, you never said any thing about me telling you who he is."

Yukina got teary eyed "Oh please Hiei-chan can you tell me?"

Hiei looked away felling guilty "I'm sorry I can't tell you now but I will eventually ok?"

'Oh gag me' Hikari was sickened 'if it like this all time maybe I would rather go back to Sensui.'

Keiko looked around nervously "Ok Hiei you and choose some one."

He briefly glared at her the he looked at Hikari, Having heard the last though of hers, he wasn't going to make this game easy.

"Onna, truth or dare?" Having grasped the game, and knowing the group by now Hikari figured truth was the safest bet.

"Truth." she said barely audible.

"Ok why and how did you now about Taguro kidnapping Yukina." he spoke with nothing but iciness.

Hikari grinned. "It's quit a long story. I was staying with Toguro, while there they were at the time, focused on Yusuke. Sakyo once asked me what would be the best way to test him, my answer, 'I would take some one he loves or take some you know he would have to go after'"

Hikari held a blank face, no focused on the memory.

"When I found out he took Yukina, needless to say I was shocked. He did not harm her though, not as far as I'm concerned. Then later with the arrival of the dark tournament, Sensui still never showed up, so Sakyo placed me as an alternative on the team obviously he never allowed me to fight, heh, I was even allowed on the island. And as bad as it may sound, Sakyo and Tagoru, and, well every one else on the team are like my brothers, they have always protected me, no matter what." every one stared wide eyed at her, except Hiei, he glared at her.

"I apologize Yukina, I did not know at the time; do not blame me for past mishaps."

"Its really ok Hikari-chan, they did not hurt me, I don't hold any thing against you." Yukina beamed at Hikari

"I'm still shocked at the concept of Toguro having a heart." Yusuke's eyes glazed over.

"Hey I have an idea!" shouted Kuwabaka

Yusuke laughed "Wow Kuwabara has an idea!"

Kuwabara hit him on the head. "It a good idea so listen. I was thinking if Sakyo and the rest of Team Taguro protect Hikari the maybe she can talk them into an alliance with us."

Dead silent

"Wow Kuwabara, I didn't know you could think of some thing like that." Kurama usually didn't pick on him, but he was honestly a little frustrated no one else thought of it.

"Ya, I agree with Kurama on this one that seems a little to smart for you to think of, are you sure you not possessed?" every one else teased with some thing along these lines.

"Shut up!" shouted Kuwabara "I did think of think of that all by my self so suck it."

Hikari just quietly watched all of this play out, sort of.

"If I did try and talk them into an alliance, you couldn't expect a lot out of it. They will not stop gambling and killing simply because of who you work for, it have never fazed them before.

Kurama stopped to think about it.

"Yes well I wouldn't hold it passed them, but if you got them to agree, that would make one less problem for us to deal with so it's worth a try. We should see Koenma about arranging a meeting with them."

Hikari shook her head "No no, they just won't come to meet some one who requested them out of the blue. You'd have to lure them, with a prize or threat."

"Well we'll talk to Koenma next time we see him."

"Why don't you just tell him now." She gritted her teeth.

Every one gasped when Koenma popped in the room.

"We were just talking about you Koenma." said Yusuke.

"Yes, that's why I'm here." Koenma stared at Hikari

"How did you know." asked Kuwabara

"I have my ways. As for what you were discussing, I already have a plan." he grind still staring at Hikari.

"Hn. Can you stop staring at the girl long enough to tell us?" growled Hiei

"Okay….any who, the plan," Koenma stared "Is to make a tape telling Sakyo that we have Hikari and if he doesn't come with Team Taguro well kill her." he grinned like an idiot. Every one mumbled there approvals, every one except Hikari and Hiei.

To say the least Koenma was fuming. "And just what is wrong with my plan!" he shouted.

"Well I hope your not too comfy in that palace of yours, especially if your telling them your killing me, idiot." Hikari was getting really annoyed _'These dumbasses cannot even_ _plan a way to lure their enemies? For crying out loud Kami shoot me.'_

'_No they can't plan something so simple.'_Hiei was taking refuge in Hikari's mind for the time being.

'_Get out fire chibi this is my mind.'_

'_No the fox won't leave me alone, I need some quit.'_

'_Oh and arguing with me is quit? Aren't you two friends, why is he bothering you?'_

_Hiei paused for a moment 'He believes I have become possessive of you onna.'_

_Silence 'Get the hell out of my head' _

_The telepathic connection was severed._

Rejoining the conversation, the team was discussing ways to get the message to Sakyo.

"So we will send a video of Hikari looked terrified." Said Yusuke, finishing an idea apparently.

"How exactly do you plan on making me look terrified?"

This time Kuwabara laughed "Ha! That's why we have Hiei."

She faulted a bit; believe it was safe in her own head again

'_It's not his violence, but it is his possessiveness I've know him for a few hours and yet he guards me from Koenma like a mate.'_

Hiei thought it amusing that she was scared of him, but he was enraged _'How dare she think I'm possessive, she doesn't deserve that kind of attention from me.'_

"Ok, I want you at my palace after school tomorrow, got it?" with those final words Koenma left.

Hikari looked confused "School?"

--

I would really love to get the plot going a bit faster TT it is starting to drag on, but I really hate rushing.

I have the next few chapters typed I'm just editing, also working on a couple other story ideas.

So if anyone has any sugestions id looove to hear it!


	3. Chapter 3

I know I know I KNOW! You're not really supposed to posted updates as new chapters, so sue me. Just wanted to my readers know, I am editing this AGAIN! ( I'm no stickler for grammer/spelling/ect.). And also, I've lost my interest for this story and considering and Inuyasha, or V.K. story, so who knows. My focus has switched to games lately but with summer rolling around ill have time to do it all. I will not be finding a beta reader through FF, it my writing bothers you that much don't read it. Blahblahblahblahdisorganizationblahblahblah


End file.
